Yero My Hero
by animegalnya
Summary: Fiyeraba. Sorta drabble. Bookverse. Oneshot. First Wicked fanfic. WICKED RULES!


Disclaimer: I don't own the masterpiece that is Wicked.

Alright, this is a bookverse fanfic and my first Wicked fic, so please no harsh reviews, it is also about two in the morning and I just finished the book. The beginning is during the time Elphaba is waiting for Dorothy and the others to show up. Namely the Scarecrow.

Yero My Hero

I groaned. I couldn't stand this!! I was exhausted beyond belief…yet the anxiety was killing me quicker than I thought possible. Oh how I hated this. Why do I continue to live? Dr. Dillamond is long dead and gone, Nessa was squished, Papa must be hanging on by a few final threads, why Nanny still lives is beyond me, and here I still am. Everyone's dead except me!

"_Fae."_

My eyes widened. Where had that come from? I hit my head with an emerald fist. Damned subconscious. I hadn't heard that name in so long. So…why now? Was the Scarecrow really my Yero? Returning home to Kiamo Ko? To me? To grant Liir's pathetic wish?

No. It's impossible. These stupid wishes and dreams and requests…in the end, what do they mean? Does one ever discover what? Is it even a solvable equation? I shake my head, ridding my mind of such stupid thoughts.

"_Let's not be unfaithful right now then. I can't wait."_

"No, no, no!" I scream in frustration. I rub my arms with my hands. Why am I suddenly remembering these emotions? Did I ever even feel something? I had once told him I loved him…didn't I? Oh no…No, not now. I grab the nearest cloth-like material and raise it to my eyes before sudden tears can spill over. I lay in a heap on the floor, trying to stop my body from shaking. After about ten minutes, I stand and look out the window, the cloth falling to the floor. I press my hand against the glass, hoping to see the Scarecrow coming up the path. Nothing.

I sigh, surprised at my sudden outburst. I suddenly turn and find myself staring at the glass that I had collected from the Time Dragon. I can't help but, for some bizarre reason that is beyond me, be drawn to it. Once again I see the image of Fiyero and I. Did I just suddenly think of his name? Hm. I guess so.

The image is blurry, but I cringe. Why is this image haunting me? What if this Scarecrow isn't really Fiyero? What if I'm just acting stupid? No, I don't think. I know. I'm so stupid. This is BEYOND stupid.

I put the glass back and return to the window. Yero…Yero my hero…I had once called him. Had I truly felt such things for another? Me? The rejected, awkward, green girl from Munchkinland? The now 'Witch of the West' who lives for unknown reasons?

I press a suddenly shaky hand to the glass once more. Although I hate to admit it, I did. I did once feel SOMETHING toward him. I had told him I loved him. I had showed it. I had called him 'Yero my hero'. It's true. Why am I suddenly admitting this to myself? Is it proof that my time of death is finally near? Will my misery finally end?

I find myself staring at the moon that just now raised high in the sky. The night was young, and I would yet again go for another sleepless night. I shall remain here: awaiting the arrival of my hero. Yero my hero, with his beautiful markings on his face, chest…I had called them beautiful once, hadn't I? Yes…yes, I did. We had once moved together, blue diamonds on a green field. And here I find myself thinking over lost thoughts and memories of the past…

And here I find myself wanting those blue diamonds moving with me again.

---

What's happening? It burns so terribly…but I could honestly care less. I am at last dying. My wish is being fulfilled. But…is this really what I wanted? To just die like this? Murdered by a mere child from 'Kansas'? I find myself suddenly wanting, no, NEEDING, to see my Yero again. MY Yero, and no one else's. How come, as my life is ending, I find myself wanting to see him again so badly?

I do not believe in an 'Afterlife' or an 'Other World'. But here I am. Dieing, and wanting to see him. Why me?

"_Fae? Fae, can you hear me?"_

What the hell? What is this? Whose voice is this?

"_Fae, it's me. I've come to meet you."_

Huh? What…What's going on?

"_Elphaba-Elphie-Fabala-Fae, it's me."_

Fiyero?

What ever is left of me stares blankly at an almost ghostly figure in my vision. I see his skin, different from mine, yet also different from most others. Then I notice those gentle eyes and stupid expression.

"_Stop staring, Fae. Come on."_

He extends a hand to me.

"_Come on."_

He repeats himself. And that's when I finally see. I strain my vision just to see them. Those beautiful blue diamonds on his face. I reach up a shaky hand. Or am I just imagining this? He takes my hand in his. Okay. Now I KNOW I'm just imagining this.

"_I love you, my darling Fae."_

I am once again that mid-twenty year old Elphaba Thropp hidden away in the Emerald City with my lover beside me. I feel at peace. I feel unreal. And suddenly, for a brief moment, I feel a small pinch of Nessa on me. Because for a brief moment, I believe in an Afterlife. Where my Yero and I may move together, blue diamonds on a green field, until the moment when the reality of my death crashes into me as that house had on Nessa's skull.

Because for a brief moment, I feel different. For a brief moment, I feel like I'm where I should be. For a brief moment I feel…

…**WICKED**.

---

Now I am dead. Long dead, as far as anyone is concerned. Is anyone? Are ANY of you pitying me? Do any of you know what I was put through in my life? Does anyone CARE?

Does anyone mourn the Wicked?

--------------------

"And there the wicked old Witch stayed for a good long time."

"And did she ever come out?"

"Not yet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Does anyone? I know I do. This was written out of depression, devotion, obsession, and love for those who only want to make good. But, in the words of Elphaba, "No Good Deed Goes Unpunished!" And, although it is not my moral on life, this statement is very true indeed.

"_You want to see your Auntie Em and your Uncle What's-His-Name-Again? THEN GET THOSE SHOES OFF YOUR FEET!!"_

-Elphaba (The Wicked Witch of the West) from **Wicked**


End file.
